1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package for an elongated flexible fiber, and more particularly, to a reusable package which provides quick access to the ends of the fiber and which allows easy winding and unwinding of the fiber from the package. Specifically, but not by way of limitation, the invention relates to a package for a light-transmitting fiber such as used with a surgical laser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The handling and storage of elastically flexible fibers present certain problems. For the purposes of this disclosure, an elastically flexible fiber is one which can be rolled into a coil but which has a degree of natural spring action which tends to substantially return the fiber to its original, elongated configuration. Thus, with such fibers, it is necessary to provide a means for retaining the fiber so that it does not uncoil or unspool itself.
Not only is there a problem in retaining the fiber on whatever spool on which it is wound, it is desirable in some cases that each end of the fiber be easily unwound so that a desired length of fiber may extend from the spool to each end. In doing this, it is frequently desirable to maintain the rest of the fiber on the spool. In other words, there are occasions when both ends of the fiber may be used, but unwinding the entire fiber is undesirable because it may result in a tangled coil of fiber which could obstruct proper use of the fiber.
One area in which such elastically flexible fibers are found is that of fiber-optics which utilize flexibly elongated light-transmitting fibers. These are used in many application, such as the communications industry. Of particular interest is the area of medical technology which involves application of light energy, typically laser light energy, to a site in the patient's body to alter, remove or destroy tissue in the patient's body. This may be done with bare fibers or with fibers having a tip on one end. The other end of the fiber typically has a connector for connecting to the light source. Particular needs in the medical area are that the fiber package be maintained in a sterile condition prior to its use, be easily handled and accessed during use, and be easily adapted for proper disposal as biomedical waste after use.
One prior art package for light transmitting fibers used for medical lasers includes a pair of plastic package portions which are connected together around the perimeter thereof. There are openings in the package through which the ends of the fiber extend. A holding means is provided for holding protective sleeves positioned on the terminal end and the surgical operating tip end. Once the fiber has been pulled from the package, the package is not easily repositioned along the length of the fiber, nor is it easily reinserted into the package for simple disposal.
The present invention solves these problems by providing a container or package into which a length of fiber may be wound and which has cavities therein for receiving each end of the fiber, including fibers with terminals or other devices such as surgical operating tips attached to the ends. The package and fiber may be sterilized for use in medical environments.
The ends of the fibers are easily accessed with the package by deflecting a flexible portion thereof. Fiber may be unwound from either end without removing all of the fiber from the package. The package may be hung from a supporting device so that it does not interfere with use of the fiber. The package may be easily relocated along the fiber as necessary.